Wasting Away
by liz-loz
Summary: Kurt is ill. Blaine loves and looks after him, but is that always enough? What will happen when things get too much? And what will it lead to? Rated M for a little smut and bad language. VERY SAD :
1. Part 1

_Hey guys_

_This is a two part oneshot that just came to me randomly one day. It is Klaine so don't be put off by what happens. There is a little smut and bad language used._

_Prepare your creys..._

_Liz xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Wasting Away - Part 1<strong>

Ding.

The timer on the microwave rang out. I slid across the floor secret agent style and pressed the button, getting out of the way at the door flew open. Touching the plate with my bare hands I immediately recoiled, the heat coursing through me. I _always_ did that.

"Food's ready!" I called out, reaching for a tea towel draped over one of the chairs and picking up the plate with it wrapped around my hand. I heard a muffled reply from the other room but couldn't make out the words, so grabbed some cutlery and walked into the other room.

"Be careful, it's hot." I said. Kurt smiled as I placed the plate down in front of him and then put the knife and fork in his awaiting hands. "Enjoy."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He said with a grin. I leant over and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"You were just you." Skipping back into the kitchen I picked up my own meal and returned, slipping in beside Kurt on the bed. We had the TV paused at the start of a Gossip Girl episode and I reached over to press play on the remote once I'd found a comfortable position.

"You know I only watch this show for the outfits right?" Kurt said as the opening scene began to play out, taking a bite of his lasagne as he spoke. I laughed.

"_Please_. You idolise Blair as much as I do. And Dan is _hot_."

"Dan?" Kurt seemed surprised. "You like Dan?"

"Yeah, what's not to like?"

"Hmm, I guess." He paused, pondering the thought. "I always liked Chuck better." Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Really? Wow." I chewed my mouthful thoughtfully. "I never pictured you as the bad boy lover."

"There's just something about him I guess…" I chuckled.

"I need to start robbing more convenience stores then." I had meant the comment as a joke, but Kurt stopped his hand in mid air, looking over.

"Hey. I love you just the way you are." His eyes looked deep into mine and I savoured the glacial blue quality. It was like I was jumping into a clear pool, the cold refreshing me.

"Me too." Moving my now touchable plate to the side I leant over and pressed my lips to his. Kurt exhaled and I cupped his jaw with my hand, pulling him in closer. My tongue ran across his teeth and I sensed his hesitance, before slowly he let me in and I sighed. He tasted so good.

Suddenly a jerky movement sent Kurt flying away from me, his hand knocking into my chest and his dinner flying upwards so it splattered into him.

"Oh! Crap!" He jerked again in pain from the heat and I instantly recoiled, using my hand to scoop up the lasagne and dump it back on the now empty plate. The food burnt the tips of my fingers and I yelped out too, but didn't stop until it was all off. Kurt had an ugly orange stain on his shirt and he looked down at it despondently.

"Damn that chorea." He said, anger pricking at his tone.

"Hey, it's ok. You have mine." I said, wiping my fingers on the already stained bedding. I picked up Kurt's plate, pushing mine towards him, and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Placing the plate on the side I leant my hand against the counter and sighed deeply. My eyes clenched shut and I tried to stay calm, tried not to get frustrated. This was getting worse. I was used to Kurt's chorea now, the involuntary movements that he couldn't control. But they were happening more often. And they were making him upset.<p>

* * *

><p>When I went back into the room a few minutes later Kurt hadn't touched my food. He'd managed to pull his legs up and was clasping them weakly with his hands, his head buried into his knees. I thought about scolding him for the unnecessary energy waste, but decided against it, instead simply sitting down beside him.<p>

"Kurt…" I raised my hand and placed it softly on his back, but he flinched, pushing me away. I wondered if it was another involuntary movement, but then his head flicked round as well.

"_Don't_." I was hurt. Kurt seemed angry with me. I wondered what I had done wrong.

"Kurt what's wrong?"

"You _know_ what's wrong." My husband spat back. His tone was harsh and it stung me. "The same thing that's been wrong for years. _Me_." I sighed.

"Oh Kurt. You know I don't think that." I tried to bring my hand up to his face, attempting to talk some sense into him the way I always did, but was batted away again.

"Don't say what you're going to say. Don't say that you don't care – that you love me whatever. It's only gonna be a matter of time before I wont be able to talk to you at all." Kurt looked away and I began to feel the same pang in my heart I got every time he did this. This was getting worse too.

"Don't say that." I muttered. Kurt spun back round.

"Say what? That I have Huntingtons? That my body is slowly shutting down and there's nothing I can do about it? Yeah, it's much better to live in your dream world Blaine." He looked at me, fire in his eyes, and I tried to stop myself from crumbling.

"I'm just…trying to help…" I mumbled. Kurt scoffed.

"You're not helping. You're _pitying me_. Because you feel you should."

The tears that had been threatening in my eyes now began to trickle down my face. I tried to stop them, frantically rubbing at my eyes and pretending that I had something in my eye. But Kurt could see. His face fell at the realisation.

"_Blaine…_"

"_NO_." Now it was my turn to push him away. "I do _not_ pity you. _I never have_." Standing up I walked out of the room, ignoring the cries that followed me, tried to call me back. The sickening thought was that I knew Kurt couldn't follow me. He was trapped in his bed.

* * *

><p>I walked back into the kitchen, grabbed the phone on the side and dialled the familiar number, waiting for the dial tone to sound and praying for someone to pick up.<p>

"Hello?" I sighed in relief.

"Carol?"

"Oh hi Blaine." Kurt's mom replied, sounding cheerful. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," I began, even though I knew I didn't sound convincing, "are either you or Burt free to pop over for a couple of hours? I need to get out of the house."

"Oh." Carol seemed to notice something was wrong. I begged her silently not to ask.

"Um, sure, I can come over. Has something happened?" I swallowed.

"No. I just need to go out and don't want Kurt to be left alone. How soon can you be over?"

"About fifteen minutes?"

"Great, thanks." I hung up the phone and took another deep breath.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the spare room I was trying not to cry again. Most of my clothes were in the bedroom but I saved some in here just incase that had to be cordoned off, if the doctor was in there or something. As I fumbled through the closet I spied several books on Huntingtons scattered across the bed and immediately knocked them out of sight onto the floor. I'd tried to know everything about it – as if knowledge would lead to a cure, and an end to all of this. It had just made it more real.<p>

Pulling out a shirt I glanced down at the one I was wearing and saw faint splatters of orange. I yanked it off and shoved the new shirt on, also kicking off my jeans and replacing them with tighter pants. After quickly running my fingers through my hair my hands fumbled around the dresser for some aftershave. This had needed to happen a while ago. I'd just been trying to avoid it.

When I left the room and began searching around for my wallet I could still hear Kurt calling my name. Every time he said it I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart, but I ignored it. When the door sounded and I opened it I almost walked straight past Carol, thanking her for coming so quickly and unlocking my car as I passed her.

* * *

><p>The streets were so unfamiliar. It felt like it had been years since I'd been here, and it had. With Kurt bedridden, our idea of a good night was sitting together watching Pride and Prejudice. Occasionally we would venture out, but it took a lot of effort to get him in the wheelchair and he didn't like the staring. I pressed my foot down on the accelerator, glad to be able to move fast <em>just for once<em>, to do something without caring or worrying. The feeling was like electricity coursing though my veins.

I parked up down the road from the club, already the bass pumping through my body right down to my feet. Locking my car I slipped my keys in my pocket and strolled up towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>It was still fairly early so the queue was small – I didn't have to wait long. As I stood waiting I was briefly taken back to a time before Kurt when I had done this, albeit with a few friends. Back then it had been exciting, new, sometimes dangerous because we were using the fake IDs David's cousin had scrounged for us. A small smile graced my lips as I shuffled forward and thought about it. The security guard looked me up and down when I reached the front, but I had my real ID this time and he waved me through.<p>

Once inside the music was really beginning to pound, the bass ringing in my ears so I had to stand to the side for a couple of minutes to get used to it. There were lights everywhere and they blinded my eyes. Finally plucking up the courage to move after ten minutes I strolled as causally as I could manage over to the bar and leant against it, holding up my finger like I remembered they did in the movies to catch a bartender's attention.

"What can I get you?" The man asked when he reached me. He was attractive, defined muscles in his arms that I found myself staring at. Kurt's muscles had wasted away like him.

"Um," I said, trying to regain my composure so the bartender laughed. "What's your strongest?"

"Probably the whiskey." I nodded my head to show I wanted it and he laughed, sauntering up to find me a shot glass. I glanced briefly around the club and saw several different men hanging around. Nobody seemed to be here with anybody else, all just guys like me, out looking for a good time. Except I wasn't sure that was what I wanted.

"Here you go." A voice made me turn back round and I saw a shot glass filled with dark semi-viscous liquid in front of me on the bar. "Three twenty." I handed over my money before picking up the glass and downing it in one. It tasted disgusting – I almost spat it back right out. My mind forced my throat to swallow however, and I slammed the glass back down with satisfaction.

"Another." The bartender raised his eyebrows but wasn't going to argue – he wandered off and I rubbed my temples with my thumb and forefinger.

"Rough day?" I heard another voice to my right and turned my head to see a tallish blonde haired man also leaning against the bar, looking straight at me. He seemed amused by my predicament.

"You could say that." I replied, still not removing my fingers from my forehead. The man laughed.

"Samuel." Suddenly there was a hand in front of my face. I stared at it for a couple of seconds, not quite sure what I wanted to do – the light casting patterns over his skin so he seemed like an alien.

"Blaine." Eventually I decided to be sociable and brought out my own hand, taking hold of his and shaking it firmly. Samuel had a strong grip.

"Are you here alone?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was being flirtatious or not so just nodded. "Well you're more than welcome to join us if you want." Signalling to a group of guys standing a few feet away near the dance floor he smiled, glancing back at me. "Unless you'd rather stay here and drown your sorrows." His hand suddenly motioned back to the bar and I saw my new shot there waiting for me. God. This was pathetic. I'd come out to have a good time and at the moment the only thing I was doing was drinking myself into a coma.

"Yeah, sure." Grabbing the shot and downing it in one again I quickly signalled that I wanted a slightly weaker drink, leaving my money on the bar before accompanying Samuel back to his friends.

* * *

><p>There were about six guys in the group, two of them definitely seemed paired off and another two didn't seem far off. When we approached Samuel called out and they all turned to look at us, shouting out comments that I couldn't quite hear over the music.<p>

"Guys." Samuel said once we were near enough to converse properly. "This is Blaine." He slapped me on the shoulder and I flinched slightly, before getting a proper look at everyone. All of them seemed around my age, and very good looking.

"Blaine," Samuel began, turning back to me and smiling, "these are my friends. Alex and Steven…" His hand glided over to point at the two coupled up guys, who were both ethnic and seemed to be holding hands, their bodies close together, "Brent and Cameron…" the nearly couple were tall and fair haired – breaking eye contact with each other just long enough to glance and smile at me, "Brian…" a guy with dark hair and glasses held out his hand which I duly shook. He seemed more suited for managing the club than being a patron. "And finally, Damien."

I hadn't paid much attention to the man at the end, him being too far in my peripheral vision as I looked at everyone else. When I was introduced however, and my eyes focused on him for the first time, I gasped. He was beautiful. Rich chocolate brown hair framed an oval shaped face with a smooth but defined jawline and deep green eyes. Eyes that locked with mine and sucked me in almost instantly as we stared at each other.

"Say hello Damien." Samuel said, almost teasing. He hadn't seemed to notice my reaction.

"Hi." Damien opened his soft pink lips to speak and for a second I could barely breathe. All I wanted to do was kiss them.

"Damien's our local immigrant, all the way from Ireland." Samuel continued. He still hadn't noticed – I couldn't see how. My mouth was hanging open slightly and I rushed to close it, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Cool." My voice was shaky – I felt like I was back in high school. Finally Samuel seemed to notice and raised his eyebrows, smiling.

"He's single, just so you know." He said, giving me a wink and punching me lightly on the shoulder. I called out in indignation, wanting to kill him even though we'd only just met and he laughed, before turning to speak to Brian.

"Don't worry about Sam, he likes to be the centre of attention." Suddenly I heard that Irish voice again and realised Damien was speaking. Turning round a little too fast I felt my head reel and had to close my eyes to steady myself. When I reopened them he was looking at me with a smile on his face, and I blinked to see if I was dreaming.

"Sorry." I replied, in response to both my previous action and just the way I was acting in general. Damien laughed.

"No worries." He reached out a hand to gently touch my arm and I almost hyperventilated. This was so wrong – I shouldn't be feeling like this. And it shouldn't be so exhilarating.

"What are you drinking?" I looked down at my hands, trying to remember what exactly I had ordered. My thoughts were so blurred and confused I was struggling to think.

"Umm…Southern Comfort and lemonade." I held up my glass to qualify my statement, even though it revealed how much my hands were shaking, and Damien smiled.

"Well, whaddyaknow. Snap." Also holding up his glass I stared at the yellowish liquid for a couple of seconds before it finally clicked. _Oh_.

"Wow." I replied, not really knowing what else to say. Damien shifted slightly to lean more against the wall he was standing by and cocked his head to the side.

"So how come I haven't seen you around here before?" He asked. I blushed.

"Um…I don't go out very often." It was true. But it made me sound like some kind of hermit.

"Your job pretty demanding?" I laughed.

"You could say that." Damien seemed intrigued. For a while he simply stared at me, making it hard for me to concentrate on anything. His eyes were so mesmerizing I could have spent hours just analysing them. And then there was the way his lips pursed when he concentrated, as if he were puckering up for a kiss. This was the alcohol going to my head, I knew it. I never normally had these kind of thoughts about another guy. But this was so liberating. I couldn't bring myself to stop.

"Hey!" Suddenly Samuel interrupted us, his voice now considerably more slurred as he'd been continually drinking. "Let's go dance!" He slapped my on the shoulder again and I laughed, glancing briefly over at Damien. Half of me just wanted to stay chatting, but the dance floor also seemed very appealing. Especially if he was going.

"Sure, why not." Damien shrugged his shoulders, downing the rest of his drink and slamming the glass on a nearby table, before grabbing hold of my hand so I had to frantically halt my gasp.

"You ready?" He asked. I was.

* * *

><p>The music was even louder on the dance floor. Thumping bass reverberated through my whole body and for a moment I wondered if I was gonna be sick. Something squeezed my hand and I looked across to see Damien looking at me with slight concern – I smiled to show I was ok (and also at how warm his hand felt against mine) and he smiled back, pulling me in a bit closer towards him. We reached the middle of the floor and suddenly Damien raised his hand in the air to twirl me around so I lost control of my feet and crashed into him. I giggled into his chest like a six year old girl and felt the vibrations of his laughter against my face. He smelt like cigarettes and roses.<p>

When I pulled back to try and steady myself I blinked to get my eyes accustomed to the light again. My nose scrunched up and suddenly I was face to face with Damien, those same eyes staring into mine again.

"Oh!" I called out, my eyes widening. He laughed, saying something that I couldn't hear behind the music.

"_What_?" I asked. Damien moved his lips right to my ear, his breath hot.

"I said," He replied, his voice sending shivers down my spine, "you're adorable." I bit my lip, trying to stop the thoughts that were running through my head. Suddenly I heard a cheer and saw Samuel attempting some kind of break dance move beside us, everyone else clapping and cheering along.

"Wow," I said, smiling. Damien chuckled before I noticed Cameron and Brent begin to get down and dirty with each other. I swallowed nervously, a lump appearing in my throat.

"Hey." Damien said into my ear again. I turned round and saw him grinning, his palm outstretched, "wanna dance?" It took only a few seconds of contemplation to make my decision.

My hand reached out to grab Damien's but suddenly he grabbed hold of my waist, pulling me in close so our hips crashed together and I almost let out a moan. Grinning he brought my hands up to twine round his neck and I tried to regulate my breathing. Was this happening? I think it was happening. I knew I should stop – the sane, rational part of my brain was screaming for me to pull away, to leave. It was screaming at me for even coming to this place. But the other part didn't want to leave, This was…fun.

Damien's eyes were still staring into mine, now taking on a different quality, Lust. He smiled, beginning to grind into me and I smiled back, joining in. As our bodies rubbed together I felt my pulse begin to raise and sweat pool in tiny droplets on my forehead. I tightened my grip and laughed, not being able to remember a time when I had felt this free, this excited. This happy. Damien's breath was hot on my face, his lips inches from mine, and I suddenly felt a draw towards them. I wanted to kiss him. I closed my eyes and moved forward, waiting for the moment.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden I felt a jerky movement and Damien's body was removed from mine. My eyes flew open in protest but saw his hand grab hold of my arm and immediately begin to drag me somewhere.<p>

"Come with me." He said, so I wouldn't be alarmed. His voice seemed hoarse so I followed him without any questions.

We left the dance floor and began to walk towards the bathroom. I suddenly wondered if Damien was one of those people that needed someone to accompany him to the toilet like a girl, but then we took an abrupt turn down a corridor nearby and stopped. Damien shoved me against the wall, the sensation sending a jar through my body so I called out, but was then cut off by his lips on mine.

At first his kiss was rough and I was shocked, almost pulling away. But then I _tasted_ him. It was like the cigarettes and roses had multiplied, combining together into some amazing combination that I just wanted more and more of. Bringing my hand round to clasp at the back of his neck I shoved him closer, making him moan against my lips so I sighed with pleasure. Damien's tongue ran across my teeth and I happily let him in, groaning as he explored my mouth in a way I hadn't felt for months. As his hands roughly ran up and down my sides I felt myself getting hard. Wow, that hadn't happened in a while too.

"You are so hot." Damien growled, the new texture to his voice sending me crazy so I kissed him harder, thrusting upwards with my hips so his hands dug in to my waist.

"I want you." Suddenly I felt the gap lessen between us and tried to pull him back, before a hand slipped down and suddenly started palming me through my jeans.

_OH GOD_.

I couldn't stop the pleasure running through me, it filled up every cell in my body so I felt like screaming. I think I might of because Damien cut me off with another kiss before he transferred his lips to my collarbone. There was a sharp stabbing pain and then the sensation of sucking – I threw back my head before realising what was happening and how hard it would be to hide the next day.

"No." I said, moving my hand up to push Damien's head roughly away so he looked at me, disappointed. "Let me." I sunk my teeth into his own neck and heard him moan, the sound combined with him still palming me sending me crazy. I timed my sucking to the rhythm of his hand, both of us grunting and his strokes getting more and more fierce, until suddenly I felt myself getting close.

"Damien…" I said, my voice breathless as I broke away. "I'm gonna…" Suddenly he seemed to get the jist. I expected him to back away, let me cool down (there was no way I was ruining these jeans) but instead he dropped to his knees. I felt hands reach for the buckle of my belt and gaped at him.

"Wh-wha?"

"What? I'm not just gonna leave you hanging. And we don't wanna ruin these jeans..." He reached a hand out to gently stroke the fabric, making me whimper as he ghosted over the bulge that was now beginning to hurt. "Unless you don't want to?" Suddenly looking up he smiled. Oh Lord. I hadn't planned on this happening. I hadn't planned on it at all. But now he'd mentioned it, I couldn't think of anything I wanted more in the world.

"Yes, oh God yes, do it." Pushing his head towards my crotch Damien laughed, the feeling of his breath making me whimper.

"Well thank God for that. Stay still." Moving painfully slowly – so slowly that I almost wanted to slap him – Damien undid my belt, smiling as my boxers were revealed. He slipped his fingers under the waistband and I hissed, moving my hand towards his head again.

"Nuh uh uh!" Looking up he scolded me, waving his finger like a teacher. "Don't rush a good time." He grinned, before suddenly in one swift motion my boxers were down and I felt the cold air on my erection.

I knew this was the time to stop. The last chance for me not to do this. I shut my eyes, preparing for the words to form. Then it happened.

* * *

><p>Damien swirled his tongue around the head of my cock, licking off the pre come that had already begun to seep out. I howled, my hands instantly reaching for his head and digging into his hair. The sound of laughter echoed around and the vibrations made me moan again.<p>

"You like that?" He whispered against me. I nodded my head violently, still not opening my eyes. Suddenly I felt his tongue at the base, licking all the way up the bottom so once he reached the end I was practically screaming.

"_FUCK_ Damien!" I said, all my restraint now focused on keeping my hips down. "_Fuck_!" Chuckling one more time Damien sighed, before finally, to my relief and sheer ecstasy, slipping his mouth over completely.

My _God_. He was so hot. And wet. I was practically unravelling already and he hadn't even started. Smiling at my instant reaction Damien didn't mess about this time, instantly beginning to bob his head. The feeling was beyond everything I had ever experienced – or at least in the past month or so. Occasionally he let his teeth drag slowly down and I moaned, digging my hands in further and slamming my hips back against the wall. And then there was the _humming_. He was good. _So so good_. Quickening the pace I began to feel that familiar coiling in my stomach, my hips unable to stop themselves from jerking upwards.

"Damien…" I groaned, my voice breathless and hoarse from the emotions running through me. "Damien…" I was giving him one last chance to pull away. Instead he sped up further, moving his tongue in such a way that suddenly it was all too much. I came, hard and fast – stars clouding my vision so I screamed out and my head thunked back against the wall.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes several seconds later my legs felt like complete jelly. Unable to hold myself up any more I slid down towards the floor, where I was met with Damien, who was smiling widely. I could see come on his lips and he licked it off in one swooping motion of his tongue, making me shiver.<p>

"_That_." He said, his voice also rather breathless. "Was freakin awesome."

"You're telling me." I mumbled, still unable to believe what had actually happened. Damien leaned over to kiss me again and I could taste myself on his lips – it was unbelievably sexy. The last time Kurt and I had had sex…

Shit.

Suddenly the realisation hit me. _Kurt_.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God." Immediately trying to stand up my legs gave way underneath me and Damien reached his hand out to grab me.<p>

"Blaine, what's wrong?" He asked. There was concern in his voice and it made me feel sick.

"I have a husband." I said bluntly, almost saying the direct thoughts that were running through my brain. "He's sick. I have a husband and I just had sex with another guy."

"Wait, _what_?" Now Damien moved back, confusion across his face. I knew he was probably going to get mad, but I couldn't concentrate on him at the moment.

"I just…we just…"

"You have a _husband_?" Damien was definitely mad. He had moved away from me, anger on his face, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be near anyone right now. "What the _fuck_ man?" As he stood up I scrabbled against the wall trying to drag myself to my feet. My trousers were still undone and I stunk of sex. Oh God. What had I done.

"That's the last time I give a hot guy a blow job." Damien said, turning to walk away. For a split second I thought about calling out – but then I realised what that meant. _Shit_. Finally getting myself to my feet I stumbled out of the corridor, Damien already far away probably telling all his friends what an asshole I was.

I was an asshole.

**To be continued...**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

When I reached the street outside I gasped for breath, partly due to the air being a lot cooler than in the club and partly because I could barely get my lungs to work. What had I done? _How_ could I have done it? The thought of Kurt sitting alone in his bed waiting for me kept running through my mind – his face as he wondered what I was doing, who I was with. What had I done.

Staggering down the road I found my car and fumbled around for my keys, but I knew I couldn't drive. I could barely stand. And I was pretty sure I was still drunk. Banging my hands against the bonnet I screamed out and then began attacking myself. What had possessed me to go out? Why had I thought it was a good idea? Why had I let Damien… I couldn't even bear to think of it. Hitting at my arms I cried out at the pain but kept on pounding my skin – trying to beat the cheater out of me and scratch the thoughts out of my head.

"Hey." Suddenly I heard a voice behind me and spun round to see a middle-aged man looking at me with concern. "Are you ok?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, my eyes wild. The man jumped backwards, his eyes widening. For a second I felt bad, but then I remembered why I was angry and started attacking myself again. The man shook his head and as he walked away I heard him mumble 'crazy' under his breath.

* * *

><p>For a while I couldn't bring myself to return home. Kurt's face haunted me and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the secret. He would know as soon as he saw me. Checking my phone I saw I had several missed calls from Carol and almost threw it against the wall, but managed to reign in a bit of sanity and slip it back in my pocket. When I finally made it back to our flat it was way past midnight – the street was dark and silent and I felt like collapsing.<p>

As soon as I rang the doorbell I heard hurried footsteps. Carol wrenched it open and as soon as she saw me she gasped.

"Blaine!" Even the sound of my own name made me hate myself. Not saying anything I walked straight past, but she grabbed hold of my shoulder and stopped me from going any further.

"What happened? Did somebody beat you up?" She was concerned. Hah. If she knew what I'd just done to her son she would be the one beating me up.

"I can't…" My voice sounded alien – like I was now a different person. My throat was sore from shouting and I knew I looked terrible. "He…" Thankfully, being the understanding person she was, Carol nodded her head and immediately began packing up, leaving me to wander off out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Opening the door into the hall I cursed myself for even coming home. I couldn't do it. I couldn't face Kurt. I could never look at him again. I was about to turn around and run out of the house when I tripped on the carpet and crashed into the wall.<p>

"Ow!"

"Blaine?" I froze. I knew Kurt's voice just as well as he knew mine. Even this new alien me that even I didn't recognise. Shit. For a couple of seconds I froze, hoping he would think he was hearing things and leave it.

"Blaine?" Suddenly I heard the sound of rustling and knew he was trying to get up. No. I couldn't make him do that.

"Kurt!" Running into the room without contemplating it - my only thought was to keep him where he was. When I came face to face with him however, I crumbled. There he was. The man I loved. And I had betrayed him.

"_Blaine_!" At the sound of my name I fixed my eyes on my husband. He looked shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth open. I wondered for a second if he could read my mind, but then remembered my appearance and the state I was currently in.

"Oh my God Blaine what happened?" He went to get up again but I shouted out, making him freeze.

"No! Stay there!" I wasn't going to make him hurt any more than I already had. Staring at me with his eyes wide Kurt seemed upset – wanting to do more than he could.

"Baby come over here now." He said, defiance creeping into his tone. Another part of my soul broke in two.

"No." Turning away I banged my head against the wall, trying to stop the tears that were creeping in the corner of my eyes. I couldn't do this. I couldn't.

"Blaine, if you don't get over here _right_ _now_ I am getting up." I clenched my eyes shut, trying to block him out. Then I heard shuffling and a cry of pain.

Within two seconds I was on the bed, pulling Kurt up towards me as he gripped the leg that was seizing. I buried my head in his shoulder and hugged him tightly until he stopped moving, until the sounds of pain faded away. It was the automatic response I always had – I did it without even thinking. But now I was here and I cursed myself for reacting.

"Blaine." Kurt seemed happy I was finally over, moving his hand away from his leg to reach up and brush my hair. "What the hell happened? You look like someone attacked you." He tried to bring my head up but I kept it buried in his shoulder, not wanting to look in his eyes. As I felt his lips gently kiss my ear, his fingers now moving in soothing motions, I began to shake with hatred for myself.

"Hey, why do you smell of cigarettes?" Suddenly something seemed to twig – Kurt's tone changed into confusion and I grit my teeth together. "And alcohol. Have you been drinking? Where have you been?" His hands reached to pull my face up and I fought against him, but eventually despite his inferior strength I just gave up, letting my chin hang limply in his hands.

"Blaine?" As those crystal blue eyes stared back at me I knew what I was about to say would probably be the worst thing I would ever do.

"Kurt I'm sorry." As the words spilled out so did the tears, unable to contain themselves any more. I cried loud and hard, digging my face back into Kurt even though that was the last thing I wanted to do. Immediately I felt hands claw at my cheeks again and the tears blurred my vision of his face.

"What? What are you sorry for? Don't talk like this baby you're scaring me." The worry in his voice made me cry harder, as did his fingers desperately trying to wipe away my tears.

"KURT!" Shouting out my boyfriend jumped away from me again, still keeping his hands close but his head leaning back as if I was trying to bite it off. Angrily I scrubbed at my own face, trying to stop the sobs that were shaking my chest, "You're gonna hate me."

"No! No of course not, I could never hate you!" He reached out yet again but I batted him away – the movement violent so he let out a short cry of surprise.

"You're not listening!" Finally he was silent, dropping his hands down and just looking at me.

"Tell me then." I gulped. Taking another deep breath I began.

* * *

><p>"It was all too much. This." I motioned between the two of us, trying not to make eye contact and see his reaction. "So I went out. And I met a guy." I grit my teeth at the sound of the words – feeling almost as betrayed by myself as Kurt would. My boyfriend seemed to react quietly, breathing in sharply.<p>

"Someone you'd met before?" He asked, his voice shaky. I shook my head.

"No. Just some random."

"Wh…what happened?" This was the question I had been dreading. Kurt already knew the answer – I don't know why he hadn't slapped me already.

"We had sex." Figuring this would be the right time to leave I went to get up, but suddenly felt a hand grip at my shirt. Turning around I expected to see eyes filled with hurt, anger, hatred. I saw none of that.

"You had sex?" Kurt was shocked, yes, but there was something else. "What kind of sex?"

"You want to know the _details_?" Something that almost sounded like a laugh spilled from my mouth. My mouth was filled with bile.

"Well yes, it's important." What? It didn't matter at all. Cheating was cheating however you did it.

"He sucked me off. Nothing else. That satisfy you?" Raising my hands in the air I tried to fathom why Kurt wasn't crying – why he hadn't ordered me out of the house, never to return again. My boyfriend looked at me silently.

"Well, I suppose that's not too bad…" The words were so mumbled I almost didn't hear them. But I did.

"_WHAT_?" I exclaimed so loud that he jumped, sending another jolt of self-hatred through me. "I _cheated_ on you Kurt! _Why are you ok with this_?" This had to be some kind of shock tactic. Any minute now he would see red. I was probably setting myself up for a fall…

"Of course I'm not ok with it. It hurts like hell." Kurt replied plainly, looking me in the eye, but still not showing any anger. "But it was bound to happen sometime."

* * *

><p>WHAT.<p>

This was ridiculous. I had just admitted to cheating on my boyfriend – having _sex_ with another guy. And I was the only one that was mad about it.

"_What_?" Now stepping closer out of sheer disbelief my knees touched the edge of the bed. I couldn't believe it. Kurt now seemed to be upset, but not for the reason he should have been.

"Well look at me. I'm not exactly a hive of activity." He said, motioning to himself and smiling bitterly. "And we haven't had sex in a while. You have…needs." Now unable to stop the incredulous sounds from spilling out of my mouth I sat back down on the bed, not knowing how to act.

"Kurt. That is the single most stupid thing I have ever heard you say." Now _I_ was angry – angry that he was even thinking like this. That I'd made him think like this.

"What? It's true. Love can't hold you here forever." _No_. No I was not having this.

"_Kurt_." Reaching over I cupped a hand to his chin, pulling him so he looked at me. I knew I had no right to do this, or even touch him, but I wanted to. "Don't you dare say that. I will never leave you."

"But I'll leave you."

* * *

><p>The words stabbed me right in the heart. I let out a gutteral sob and Kurt's eyes began to fill with tears too.<p>

"No…" I said, shaking my head rapidly, pulling Kurt closer so I could wrap my arms around him. "No. You're never leaving. You're never going away." Digging my nose into is hair I heard Kurt begin to cry into my chest – due to my actions finally catching up with him or something else I didn't know. Feeling my own tears pricking again in my eyes I rocked him from side to side, my breaths coming out ragged and shaky. I loved him so much. Everything about him – the way he smelt, the clothes he wore, the way his mouth curved up into a blissful smile every time we kissed. I loved him more than anything in the world.

* * *

><p>For a while we just stayed like that – both of us crying but neither of us doing anything to stop it. It was like we needed to get it all out, together but separate. When Kurt finally quietened down I could tell he was weak – what little strength he had completely sapped out by the emotion he had just displayed.<p>

"Hey." I whispered, as he snuggled into me, his nose poking through my shirt so I felt his breath on my skin. "Let me read you a story." It was something we'd done for years – every time Kurt got upset or tired, I'd read to him until he fell asleep. Not waiting for a response I leant over and fumbled around the bedside table for a book. Kurt groaned at me moving away and clawed at my shirt, but I was back soon, moving us both down so we were lying together on the bed.

"Right, listen carefully, you'll remember this one." I shook the book open with one hand and used a finger to turn to the correct page.

"Once upon a time there was a princess called Penelope-"

"-Kurt." A faint voice whispered. I stopped reading to look down at him.

"What?"

"The princess is called Kurt." Smiling I kissed the top of his head, taking a second to breathe in his familiar scent before continuing.

"Ok, once upon a time there was a princess called Kurt. He lived in a grand castle in the centre of the kingdom with his mother and father Queen and King. Kurt was happy. But he was searching for one thing to make his life complete."

"His Prince Charming." A single tear rolled down my face. It travelled right to the end of my chin, pooling there before neatly dropping down onto Kurt's ear. I carried on reading until he fell asleep, and long after, until I couldn't read any more and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Man I felt like crap.<p>

As I opened my eyes I was immediately hit with a pounding headache that felt like knives being stabbed into my skull. My hand flew up immediately to press against my temple but in doing so I knocked over the book that had been balanced on my thigh, sending it tumbling to the ground with a loud crash. The sound make my head jar so I yelped out in pain, before remembering where I was and looking down at Kurt beside me. He was still asleep – his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face that made me smile back. I knew what had happened last night wouldn't go away, but I was happy just to be waking up beside him and not on the floor of someone's living room.

"Morning." I whispered, surprised the other loud noises hadn't woken him up already. I nudged my nose against his cheek but still he didn't move. Wow, he must be having a good dream.

"Kuuuuuurt." I said with a smile, making my voice dance. "Time to get up!" Finally I decided to go for the big guns and moved my head in to kiss him on the lips. It was my favourite way to be woken up and I knew he liked it too. As our mouths pressed together I exhaled, the familiar taste sending me crazy, but Kurt didn't respond.

"Kurt?" Something was wrong. Reaching out my hand to shake his shoulder I was suddenly met with a realisation that chilled me to the bone. His skin was cold.

"Kurt!" Immediately I jumped up. Kurt stayed motionless on the bed, his body jumping up and down with my movements but his face still fixed in the same position. Oh God.

"Kurt!" Now beginning to panic I fumbled around for my phone, pressing speed dial on the number I'd always had saved, but had never wanted to use.

"Is this the ambulance? My husband's unconscious! I need an ambulance NOW!" As the operator asked me questions I shook Kurt again, desperately trying to wake him up.

"He's not moving! He has Huntingtons! Oh my God!" My heart was pounding, the blood rushing to my head so I felt dizzy and sick. I now wasn't listening to what the operator was saying, staring at Kurt's closed eyes and fumbling my fingers against them, trying to get them to open.

"Kurt! Kurt!" I looked at his mouth and saw it was partially open. I couldn't see if his chest was moving so put my ear to it and screamed when I heard nothing.

"KURT!" Jamming my lips to his I breathed out as hard as I could, trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible before then moving to beat at his chest, pushing down and down again to get his heart working. No. This wasn't happening – I couldn't lose him. Kurt. Kurt…

"KURT!"

* * *

><p>The hospital felt like a morgue. Everything was cold – from the air temperature to the metal chairs and the soulless white tiles that seemed to be everywhere. I was surprised anybody's lives got saved in this misery hole. Looking down at myself I realised I still looked a mess. My hair was matted and I probably still stunk of alcohol. Oh God. Next to me on the table were a load of pamphlets about testicular cancer. I picked one up and stared blankly at the words, not really reading them. People with cancer had to learn how to deal with the inevitable. That their days were numbered and they had to savour each day like it was their last. This couldn't be Kurt's last.<p>

Suddenly the door next to me crashed open. I jumped and dropped the pamphlet, sending if drifting down slowly towards the tiled floor. My eyes didn't look up but I heard the familiar voice of Burt and then titled my head to see him.

"Blaine!" Rushing over he held out his arms but I stayed sitting. My whole body felt numb and moving just wasn't an option. He still hugged me anyway, pulling me close and pressing his nose into my neck.

"Blaine we came as soon as we heard! What's happened?" I tried to open my mouth to speak, but my lips were dry and my throat didn't seem to want to work anyway. Carole came over and sat down beside me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Blaine, what happened last night?" She asked me softly. For a second I just stared blankly forward, unable to comprehend the situation I was in. Then the tears began to roll down my face.

"Oh Blaine." Now I had another face against mine, compassionate arms wrapped round me and muttering words of comfort in my ear. I didn't deserve them. Kurt could be dead. He probably was dead. We had no idea. The last thing I had done to him was betray him.

* * *

><p>"Mr Hummel?" A voice rang out and all of us looked up, our heads moving in a jerky motion. The nurse stared at us and for a second I didn't know which Mr Hummel she was referring to – Burt or me. As I wasn't able to talk though Kurt's dad took charge and stood up.<p>

"Yes?" The nurse sighed.

"We managed to stabilise him. He's very weak, and we almost lost him earlier – but he's alive." The words sent a new jolt of life through me. Jumping to my feet I almost knocked Carol over, but didn't look back to see if she was ok.

"That's…that's brilliant." Burt seemed happy too, his tone now sounding joyful. He had tears in his eyes, but they were ones of happiness. Turning round he looked at me, my eyes wide with shock and sheer liberation and threw his arms around my shoulders, sobbing with relief.

"Our son's ok…" He said into my shoulder. Slowly I moved my arms up from my sides to touch his back, still kind of dazed. The nurse looked at me knowingly and smiled.

"I think you saved his life." She said plainly, before going back through the door and leaving us all to celebrate.

* * *

><p>Despite Kurt being stable it was a while before we were allowed to visit him. Once I regained the use of my legs I used them to pace endlessly up and down the halls, to the point where Carol forced me to go get a coffee for her so I wouldn't be in her peripheral vision. When the signal was given for us to go in I practically leapt through the door.<p>

He still looked weak. More weak than I had ever seen him. His face held half the colour it normally did and his whole body seemed to have shrunken – like he had aged twenty years in the space of an evening. Carol and Burt gasped upon seeing him, rushing forward to his bedside like pilgrims, but I stayed silent. Once Kurt realised people were in the room his eyes fluttered open and he titled his head slightly to the direction of the noise. Burt and Carole immediately responded, pressing kisses to his face and squeezing his hand tightly. I wanted to do those things but figured it was better to let them have a family moment. They after all, had no reason to feel guilty.

"Bl…Bl…" Kurt tried to say something but he couldn't get the words out – his voice was so weak it made my heart ache.

"What darling?" Carole asked, moving her ear right to his lips, her expression earnest.

"Blaine…" Immediately both parents looked at me.

"Yes Kurt, Blaine's here." Burt said, signalling for me to come over. I planted my feet slowly across the floor until I reached the bed, dropping to my knees and placing my hand gingerly on the bed so I touched his leg over the covers. Kurt immediately responded, trying to move his head but straining.

"No darling, don't strain yourself." Carole fussed, brushing back his hair with her fingers and exposing a sweaty pale forehead. "Sssh, just stay still." I agreed with her sentiment but Kurt ignored it, trying to say my name again until eventually Carole gave up and looked at me.

"You try." Moving back towards Burt she left a path for me and I shuffled over until I was right next to Kurt. He seemed to sense me and his whole body shifted up, like he was trying to hold up his arms for a hug. I lifted my hand and placed it gently on his cheek, making him sigh and the first smile I had seen in a long time spread across his face.

"Blaine…" Oh God. All I wanted to do was break down. The nurses and doctors thought I was a hero, but I was probably what had caused this in the first place. Kurt was so weak and fragile I could barely stand to look at him, but at the same time I never wanted to leave his side.

"He seems to have forgiven you." Carole suddenly said. My head jerked around, confusion written across my features, but she simply nodded. For a second I wondered how she knew, but then realised she had probably figured it out herself. Turning back to Kurt I held back the tears that were threatening to brew and leant forward to kiss him softly on the forehead.

"I love you." I whispered – almost too quietly for anyone to hear. Kurt smiled and all of a sudden I felt his hand move to grasp and my shirt, the fingers not holding enough strength to properly grip it. I laced my fingers with his and he sighed, before his eyes closed again.

* * *

><p>After that we were ushered out of the room. I almost decided to fight against the nurse but knew that would only cause all of us more problems in the future. I could tell Kurt was also distressed to see us go but knew he needed to rest. Now that everything seemed to be ok Burt suggested we all go home, but I wasn't having any of it.<p>

"No." I said defiantly, planting my feet firmly on the ground as if he was going to try and drag me. "I'm not leaving."

"Blaine, you look terrible." Carole said honestly, walking over and cupping my face in her hands. "You need some rest."

"No I don't." I replied, still defiant but my emotions beginning to take over. "Kurt needs to rest. Not me."

"You shouldn't feel guilty." She whispered, now fixing her eyes on mine and staring into them. "You did what you had to do." At this I scoffed. Burt took this as rudeness and pulled Carole away, shooting me a glance which I didn't respond to.

"Come on." He said briskly to her. "If Blaine wants to stay here he can. He's an adult." As I watched them go my body began to feel numb again, so I shook my limbs and went to stand by the window to Kurt's room. I couldn't see inside, but just staring at the blurred glass and knowing he was inside was enough.

I stayed like that for a long time, not eating, not sleeping, not really paying any attention to what was going on around me. It was only when a nurse tapped me on the shoulder that I jerked back to life.

"Mr Hummel?" She asked me. I nodded, feeling a little light-headed from the sudden change of scene.

"Your husband has requested you speak with him." The words took a while to get through, but when they did my eyes widened.

"Yes, of course." I responded, allowing her to show me into the room.

* * *

><p>When I re-entered the room Kurt still looked to be in the same weak state. The nurses had attempted to prop him up with a pillow but it only made his head loll to the side so he looked like he was falling asleep. When the sound of my voice talking to the nurse reached his ears his eyes fluttered open again and he smiled, making me half smile back.<p>

"Here he is." The nurse said cheerily, signalling that it was ok for me to go forward and closing the door behind me.

Once we were completely alone I walked forward to the bed in three big strides, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside him. Kurt's hand instinctively reached up and I closed the rest of the distance, pulling it towards me and cradling it gently.

"Hi." I said, not really knowing what else to say. Kurt smiled and I swear he laughed too. It didn't really sound like a proper laugh, more a strangled one, but it was a laugh all the same.

"Hi." He replied, the difference in our voices astonishing.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, even though I knew it was and even more stupid thing to say than the first word. Kurt smiled again.

"Like I almost died." How could he be like this? How was he joking when he could barely support his own head? I laughed at the sheer ridiculousness and squeezed his hand tighter, wishing more than anything that I could feel his fingers gripping tightly back.

"The nurses say you saved my life." Kurt continued, now becoming slightly more serious. I sighed, not liking the hero comparison. Instead of replying I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it.

"You shouldn't have." My whole body froze. I almost dropped his hand, but managed to keep hold of it.

"What?" For a second I wondered if I'd misheard it – Kurt's expression didn't seem to have changed and he didn't seem upset. I shuffled closer. "What?"

"You shouldn't have saved me." Oh God. He had said it.

"Kurt no, don't say that." Brushing back his hair I kissed his forehead again, trying to forget the words had ever been spoken, my eyes briefly squeezing shut. My husband used all of his strength to bring his other hand up to my face, and when he touched it I felt like I was being brushed by a feather.

"I need to say it." He said softly, trying to push my chin so I looked him in the eye.

"No you don't!" I went to protest but he suddenly shushed me, now bringing his finger to rest gently on my lips.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." He continued, ignoring my look of desperation. "It's been close for a while."

"What moment?" Again I interrupted and again Kurt shushed me silent.

"Let me speak. I'm ill. Very ill. I'm not getting any better. At some point, I have to die." The stabbing pain entered my heart again and I almost bent over, but held myself together for him. "I knew it was coming but I didn't want to. For you." Moving his hand away from my lips he ghosted across my face and I sighed. "I knew how much it would hurt you to see me go, and I couldn't bear the thought of causing you that much pain. So I waited. I waited until a point where I knew you would be ok without me." Now realisation started to creep through me. I scoffed, my eyes squeezing shut as I shook my head and almost let go of Kurt's hand. So this was about last night.

"Blaine, don't get upset." Kurt said, his tone sounding worried. I bit my lip to stop the tears that were threatening.

"How can you even _say_ that? That I would _ever_ be ok without you?" My voice was shaking, half with sadness and half with anger. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Baby I know. I know you love me. I love you too. But I needed to know you could find someone else attractive, that you could have fun, without me being there…" I shook my head more violently.

"No…no!"

"And you found that guy…that you were with. You found him attractive?" I hated myself. Kurt was right – I had found him attractive. So attractive I'd had sex with him. Why the thought had ever crossed my mind I would never know. But it had happened. There was no denying it. My silence made Kurt nod and I began to cry, unable to hold in my emotions anymore.

"So what? This has all been a _test_?" I thought back to the argument we'd had before I'd left – had that all been a set up? Had Kurt _wanted_ me to go out and cheat?

"Not really." Kurt mused, his expression now pensive whilst I freaked out beside him. "But I was always watching." I gripped hold of his hand tighter, making him turn to look at me, his blue eyes boring into me like lazers.

"Is this it then? Are you just going to let yourself _die_ because I let _one freakin guy_ give me a blowjob?" My vision was blurred so I hastily wiped my face with my other hand. Kurt reached up to brush away one rogue tear and sighed.

"Do you remember when we got married Blaine?" He asked. I nodded, remembering the day well. It had only been a quiet affair – barely anyone had known about it. I'd wanted to tie myself to Kurt – to show him that no matter how bad his illness got I was never leaving him. And it made me his legal guardian when he became unable to make decisions for himself.

"You remember you said you would be there for me through anything, not matter how bad it got?" Crying harder I nodded again, squeezing his hand tightly. "This is me doing the same. I'm helping you get on with your life – without anyone holding you back."

"No!" Now I leant forward and buried my head into Kurt's shoulder, not really caring that I got poked by several wires and clips.

"You are such an amazing person Blaine." Kurt continued, faintly stroking my hair. "You need someone that can love you the way you love them, go out for walks in the park, play footsie at dinner, have sex in the toilets of a club. You need to _live_ Blaine. And I need to die." My heart ached with the sobs I was producing, every inch of my body screaming out in anguish. I wanted to squeeze Kurt tightly to me and never let him go but I knew he was already too weak. My fingers clawed at his frail chest and I howled his name.

"Tell Dad and Carole," he continued, his voice still amazingly calm despite my freakout, "that I love them. I love them so much. Tell Finn he's been the best brother I could ever wish for. And tell everyone else...that I'll miss them." No. This wasn't happening. No...

* * *

><p>"Blaine…" For a while I didn't look up, ignoring my husband's calls, until I suddenly felt hands on my face and dragged my eyes level with his. Kurt looked up at me, smiling, the love in his expression still clearly visible despite all the illness and tiredness.<p>

"I want to read you a story." Sniffing in confusion I sat up, but Kurt moved his body over slightly and motioned for me to lie next to him on the bed. I obliged, snuggling up to him as close as I could and resting my nose against the crook of his neck. It was an awkward position, half of my body not even properly on the bed, but I didn't care. Somehow it just felt right,

"Right…" Kurt said once I was settled, a small smile creeping across his lips. "Listen carefully, I think you might know this one." He sighed, moving down slowly so we were both lying together and he could stare into my eyes. "Once upon a time, there was a princess…"

"Called Kurt." I filled in, giggling. Kurt chuckled back.

"No, not Kurt this time. Blaine." He moved his face in closer to press a soft kiss to my lips. His movements seemed to be getting weaker and I frowned, pulling him in closer so he didn't have to struggle. "

"Blaine lived in a grand castle in the centre of the kingdom with his mother and father Queen and King." Kurt continued, now talking with our mouths barely an inch apart. "He was happy. But he was searching for…" Suddenly he faltered. His throat gasped for breath and my hand flew to the side of his face.

"Kurt?" He tried to smile and I kissed his nose. "One thing. He was searching for one thing to make his life complete…"

"Yes…" Kurt said after a second or two, sighing as I stroked his cheek. "Searching for his Prince Charming..." His eyes fell shut and for a second I smiled, wondering if tiredness had taken over and he'd fallen asleep. Then I heard a sharp intake of breath and complete silence. Kurt's body relaxed against mine.

* * *

><p>"No!" Feeling the same emotions I'd felt this morning my hands scrambled to shake him, panic rising in my voice instantly. Kurt didn't respond and I screamed, immediately alerting two nurses who came rushing into the room.<p>

"DO SOMETHING!" I shrieked at them when they stared at me, still hopelessly shaking Kurt's body. Looking back over I attached my lips to his again to try and resuscitate him the way I had before, but somehow this time seemed different. Kurt wasn't going to come back. As the nurses came over they tried to pull me away but I fought them off, collapsing on top of my husband and clinging to him for dear life, tears streaming down my face and dripping down onto his pale, lifeless skin.

"Kurt!" I howled. "Kurt…" This was it. After years of loving each other, working through the struggles and making the best of what we had, Kurt was gone. He was in a better place. But he was never coming back.


End file.
